Spellbook
| romaji = Madōsho | zh_name = 魔道書 | zh_pinyin = Módàoshū | zh_jyutping = Mo1 dou6 syu1 | fr_name = Livre de Magie | de_name = Magiebuch | it_name = Libro di Magia | ko_name = 마도서 | ko_hanja = 魔道書 | ko_romanized = Madoseo | pt_name = Livro de Magia | es_name = Libro de Magia | sets = * Magician's Force * Return of the Duelist * Abyss Rising * Cosmo Blazer * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Code of the Duelist | tcg = * Dark Revelation Volume 1 * Gold Series: Haunted Mine * Astral Pack Two * Astral Pack Three * 2013 Collectible Tins Wave 2 * Astral Pack Four * Astral Pack Five * Battle Pack 3: Monster League * 2014 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Premium Gold: Return of the Bling * Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge * 2018 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Duel Power * The Infinity Chasers | ocg = * Champion of Black Magic * Structure Deck: Yugi Volume 2 * Expert Edition Volume.1 * Structure Deck: Lord of the Magician * Extra Pack: Sword of Knights * Special Pack * LINK VRAINS Pack * LINK VRAINS Pack 3 | korea = * Advanced Event Pack 2013 Vol.1 * Advanced Event Pack 2013 Vol.2 }} "Spellbook" ( Madōsho) is an archetype of Spell and Trap Cards that supports Spellcaster monsters. The archetype, prior to Return of the Duelist, had two cards that merely contained "Spellbook" in their names. Also, "Spellbook" cards from Return of the Duelist, except "Spellbook of Wisdom", all share the restriction that only 1 copy can be activated per turn. This archetype is a sub-archetype of, and is supported by, the "Prophecy" archetype. Members Several "Spellbook" cards are based on mystical tomes and books from history: Playing style Most of the cards in this archetype are Spell Cards. The exceptions are "Hidden Spellbook" and "Spellbook Magician of Prophecy". As such, numerous support cards like "Spellbook of Life" cannot use them for their effects, nor can they help you get or use them. "Prophecy" cards usually specify a "Spellbook" Spell Card in which they are also excluded. However "Spellbook of Secrets" is an exception, as it does not specify a Spell Card specifically, so it can still search them out. Due to these cards searching each other out, they can be useful in Deck Thinning. Additionally, due to their effects benefiting Spellcaster monsters, these cards can easily be used in a Spell Counter-based Deck for massive amounts of Spell Counters to be created. "Hidden Spellbook" can be used in this case to recycle those cards for future use. Also cards such as "Spellbook of Judgment" (Traditional Format only) can be used to replenish your hand of "Spellbook" cards. Weaknesses "Spellbooks" aren't without flaws, as there are many ways to shut a "Spellbook" deck down. *Card that Negate, Destroy or restrict use of Spell Cards will slow or shut this deck down: “Imperial Order”, “Anti-Spell Fragrance”, "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8", "Spell Shield Type-8", "Spell Canceller", "Great Shogun Shien", etc. *Almost all of the "Spellbook" , (except for "Spellbook of Wisdom") can only be activated once per turn, so if you activate any Spellbook spell, except for Wisdom, and it is negated, you cannot activate any more copies of that said Spellbook spell again in the same turn, rendering all other copies of the said Spellbook card in your hand useless during that same turn. *Another way to stop Spellbooks is with cards that restrict searches, like "Thunder King Rai-Oh", “Mistake”, “Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring”, and “Droll and Lock Bird" can also prevent a Spellbook user from getting other Spellbooks via searches. "Prohibition" can also stop the reuse of one of your spell books, limiting you only slightly. *"Chaos Hunter", “Imperial Iron Wall”, and “Ghost Belle & Haunted Mansion”, prevents the opponente from banishing cards, so cards and effects such as "Spellbook of Fate" or "High Priestess of Prophecy" can't be activated. *"Eradicator Epidemic Virus" will completely annihilate all "Spellbook", shutting the deck down. *"Mind Crush" can also be used to counter this deck to an extent, and can send a newly added Spellbook in your hand to the grave. *While some "Prophecy" monsters can search for Spellbooks/ add them to the deck and/or hand, cards that negate effects like "Divine Wrath" , “Infinite Impermanence”, "Effect Veiler" , "Skill Drain", etc., can easily prevent them. *"Skull Invitation" and “Curse of Darkness” can rack up damage on a Spellbook deck, due to the amount of spells being activated per turn and sent to the graveyard, though it will take away a good 1200LP to 1500LP if the player doesn't care about the loss of LP. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes